


Brat AU Epilogue - Skating To Our Forever Home

by Cyan_Sky1



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Carrying, Competition, Fluff, Getting a house, Gumball is 22, Gumball is a professional skateboarder, House renting, M/M, Rob is 23, Rob is a sculptor/painter, Skateboarding, Skateboarding competition, Skateboarding tricks, Suggestive, Yo these two are really gay, mentions of BDSM, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Sky1/pseuds/Cyan_Sky1
Summary: Gumball is in a skating competition and unknown to him, Rob waits in the bleachers to show him a surprise.





	Brat AU Epilogue - Skating To Our Forever Home

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOO I’m sorry this took so long! Recently I've been having a lull in the Gumball fandom due to lack of Rob appearances and lack of Gumball episodes in general but then The Future got leaked and I watched it and then I finished this the next day. So the moral of the story here is next time I take forever to write a fix just get me to find new footage of my boys and then I launch into writing lol

’Take slow, deep breaths.’ 

Gumball reassured himself in his head as he feels the wind pick up around himself, his skateboard keeping himself from falling into the wind entirely. He can hear the crowds cheering behind him, and he knows if he concentrates too much on the crowd then he’ll start fucking up like he always did when he was 12. 

’Just focus on the wind. The ground. The upcoming ramp in front of you.’

He nods, bending his knees down as he brings all of his focus onto his upcoming path, his instincts knowing exactly what to do on the ramp. He feels himself get lifted off the concrete as his board shifts into the wooden curve, and he bends down to grab one hand under the board. His wheels. The thing about keeping him at the moment right now. Just a few more seconds and...

’Kickflip!’

Gumball uses the momentum of the board to jump right on the edge of the ramp, holding his board close to his feet to lift it up in the air along with them as he spun around using his hips. He grins as he feels his heart leap, his blood soaring in his body as the crowd cheers in the distance. He goes up in the air as high as he could, then lets the board go to kick it and let it flip under his feet, holding his arms up in the air like he was an airplane. He heard the crowd go mental, then grabbed the board once more before it flipped again. He turns his hip one more time to lead himself and the board back on the ramp, he then lands safely back on the ramp and down the concrete to go to the next obstacle course. He feels his heart pounding in his chest as the looping ramp approaches, and he pounds his foot on the ground to build up more speed. 

He bends over to grab onto the board one more time, then holds himself down so he can guide the board as it goes up and through the loop flawlessly. He hears the crowd cheer even louder, and he takes another deep spreading breath to make sure he stays calm. He sees a huge hill ramp, and he enters into a meditative-like state as he goes up the hill, launches in the air, and spins the board with him twice before landing back into the course. He knows the crowd is probably screaming their head off now, but he was so focused on the next course he didn’t care. After all, it was the hardest one he’ll have to make sure everyone sees he has mastered. This is a competition after all, and he has to show everyone just what he’s made of. He sees it, the deadly half pipe that goes in and out and in and out like a giant ‘s’, before ending on one huge tight loop. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, then as soon as he feels the texture of the wooden loop, he shifts all of his weight side to side, more and more, until he pushes it all to his right and feels his gravity shift as he goes upside down multiple times around the tunnel. He knows everyone can see it due to the loud almost mental screaming and cheering now, and just because he knows he can he actually jumps off the board while upside down and lets himself fall only to land on the board right below him again with his hands. He feels his paws get scraped up with the harsh landing and his head bangs against the board, but he’s more than ok with the pain of it. That landing seems to seal the deal to the crowd as they’re clapping and chanting his name now. He reminds himself to not focus on it, not now. Not when he’s almost at the finish line. As he finally crosses the finish line and skids to a stop, he allows himself to finally hear everything he tuned out.

“.....This is truly an unbelievable spectacle folk, Gumball Watterson just got a perfect score from all of the judges by going above and beyond with every single skateboard course! First, he kickflips on the half-pipe when all he needed to do was jump it, then he does 360 spins on every curve on the s trail, and then finally he jumps off the board only to safely land on it again with a headstand in the tunnel! What can’t this blue cat do?!”

The announcer calls out his praise above everyone chanting Gumball’s name as he lays his feet on the ground and then pulls himself upright off his board, then picking it up and tucking it under his arm with pride. He brings his arm up to wave, not even caring as his red and black flannel sleeve falls down a bit to where the crowd could almost see his rope burns. He was getting a heaping helping of praise being filled to his ego right now, and he wouldn’t let anything get in the way of that. One of the judges, a giant marshmallow with big blue eyes and a simple black line of a smile, runs up to him to give him the first place trophy, a classic golden cup trophy with a skateboard engraved on the front. The two other competitors, Tobias and some stranger he has never met before, stand in the sidelines with the stranger winning second place and Tobias in third. The stranger claps and gives Gumball a small smile while Tobias is heard cursing as he jumps up and down like a five-year-old. It gives the blue cat a huge grin on his face seeing Tobias acting like this considering he bragged he was the best skateboarder in all of Elmore and that there was no way he was going to be beat him. Well considering these were the skating finals he should have known the chances of him winning this was one out of three. 

“Gumball, that was amazing!” The blue cat hears his name being called out and turns around to find none other than his boyfriend, his one eye gleaming with excitement and pride as he looks down on him. He suddenly goes down to kiss Gumball, right in front of everyone, and the blue cat hears some girls scream like it’s the end of the world and a bunch of clapping and cheering along with it. He’s pretty sure his boyfriend just made quite a lot of his fans who theorized him as being gay very happy.

“Rob, hey! What’re you doing here?” Gumball exclaimed as soon as his lips were released, the cyclops in question shook his head.  
“What, did you think I’d miss your big final showdown against Tobias? Big fat chance!” Gumball let out a small gasp as Rob scooped him up in his arms, then stepped onto the skateboard and began skating them out of the arena. Gumball has no idea he could skate but he was glad to be off of his legs anyway because the shock of everything he did was kicking in, making his entire body shake.

“Are you ok?” Rob asked as the screaming and cheering faded away, most likely feeling the tremors. 

“Y-Yeah I’m f-fine, I’m always l-like this after a-a competition.” 

“Is that normal?”

“N-N-No i-idea.” Gumball nuzzled his head into Rob’s chest, “b-but I’m glad you’re h-here to help me w-with it.” 

“Of course, if I had known you get this shaky after each competition I would have done this for you for each one!” Rob exclaims as they enter the parking lot, Rob only stopping the board in front of their white, almost silvery car.

The cyclops keeps a close hold onto Gumball as he walked up to the passenger door and opens it with his foot, carefully placing the blue cat in the passenger seat and putting on his seatbelt for him. Gumball would have protested against this treatment, but it simply felt too nice to be tended to like this so he kept quiet and let Rob do what he wanted to do. The cyclops then closed the passenger side door and opened the back door to throw in the skateboard then closed the door shut again, finally walking around the car to open the drivers' door and climbed in. He closed the door after himself and quickly fastened on his own seatbelt, and started the car.

“Alright Gumball, I’m gonna need you to close your eyes for this trip ok? I have a surprise for you so you can’t peak!”

“O-Ok I guess.” The blue cat found himself not wanting to put up a fight against Rob’s wishes, and he peacefully floated away into a deep slumber as the sound of the car’s engine drifted out of his ears.

—-

“Ok, we’re here! Gumball wakes up but keeps your eyes closed, it’s time for your surprise!” The blue cat’s hearing focused in on his boyfriend’s voice as he slowly woke up, but kept his eyes shut like he was told. 

He hears Rob unbuckle his seatbelt and open up his car door and quickly shutting it, then a second later his car door was being opened and his seatbelt was being taken off for him again. 

“Think you can handle walking now?”

“Yeah, after napping my nerves are usually fully soothed.” Gumball hears himself speak without the shaky stutter and feels Rob grab his hand to ease him out of the car. 

He lets Rob close the door behind him and lead him onto the street, and Gumball tries his best to use all of his other senses to identify where they could be. He smells flowers and sunshine but no food, so this can’t be a surprise dinner. He hears nobody shouting or whooping, instead, all he hears is bees buzzing and wind, so it can’t be a surprise party. He feels pavement underneath his paws and not mud or anything unpleasant, so this isn’t a prank. What in the world is Rob up to?

“Alright, stop walking,” Rob says silently and gently lets go of Gumball’s hand, the blue cat hears him walk in front of him. “You can open your eyes now.”

Gumball opens his eyes to see Rob with a huge smile on his face and his arms stretched out and making jazz hands, with a brown creamy color house with dark brown accents behind him.

“A house?”

“Not just any house, OUR house! Welcome to your new home Gumball!” The blue cat gasped as all of the puzzle pieces clicked into place. The countless hours Rob spent online and refused to tell him what he was doing, those appointments where Rob went out of their shared apartment to talk to some lady, the U-Haul truck that was parked in their driveway when Gumball left in the morning for the competition.

“No way!” The blue cat’s entire face lit up.

“Yes way!” Rob scooped Gumball up in his arms excitedly and peppered his face with tons of kisses. “I already moved all of our things in here, and the place is officially ours!” 

“Rob you’re amazing!” Gumball says while realizing he will no longer have to deal with cramped rooms, no more annoying neighbors and paper thin walls that couldn’t even cover the sound of a sneeze, no more shitty washing machines that barely clean clothes!

“I know,” Rob smirked, then put Gumball down so they could both race inside their new house.

The interior was themed light grey and black, nearly gothic in nature but still radiated coziness and warmth due to their familiar big black cozy couch and their TV in the living room and dark blue bean bags littered all over their room. The guest bedrooms are empty for now, but Gumball could already see great potential for a man cave in one of them. The kitchen had white floor tiles and black accents, with a black and white fridge and a black microwave and even their kitchen magnets on the kitchen doors already! The carpet was a dark grey but super fluffy, the boys could probably sit on it without any complaints if they wanted to. The garage was already stocked with Rob’s art supplies so he can continue making sculptors and paintings, the sculptors and paintings and the money he got selling them to high-class art museums are what probably got them to get this house in the first place. 

“Ah ah ah, there’s one more room you haven’t seen yet~.” Rob takes Gumball’s hand again and leads him to a door inside their room that Gumball completely missed when he first looked in there. 

He opens the door only to find a full-fledged BDSM room, complete with racks of their collection of whips, chains, and knives, even their ropes were tied up to one big hook on the ceiling where Gumball could easily slip in and get himself tied up in the air at any time. A big black box in the corner of the room opens up to reveal their collection of sex toys as well, and even bottles of lube and cock rings and cages. A bed is right behind the mess of ropes hanging from the ceiling, big and filled with red silk fabric with a bedpost with two pairs of handcuffs already hanging up. The room was painted red with black trim on each edge of the walls, and the floor was a hard black marble, glossy and easy to clean in case there’s a mess. A huge blush covers Gumball’s face at the sight of the room, already seeing himself getting lots and lots of punishments in this room. 

“So? What do you think~?” Rob looks down at the blue cat, and Gumball only grins back.

“I think we’ve found our home.”

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it for my Brat AU, at least for now it is. I might come back and write another installment to explore this AU further but for right now I just don't have any plans for this. However, I am collaborating with another writer to make a new story for the Tangled Series all about Vamparian, the vampire AU of the Tangled character Varian! If you're interested in it be sure to check it out!


End file.
